Hockey, Beavers, and SNOW!
by Aubrium
Summary: Kari and TK's immature classroom gets sent to Ontario Canada and visits other cool provinces and learns that there is more to Canada then huge Beavers and snow. please REVIEW!!!!!!Not for Davis Fans..hehe chap 6 is up!
1. Canada?

Hockey, Beavers, and snow.  
  
Author's Note and Disclaimer crap: I dont own digimon... This story is not for Davis fans, maybe Davis is a little OOC but this is fan fiction, Fiction meaning it isn't totally real. I think we need more Canadian fics, I've read A LOT of American/digimon fics that all sound the same, but most of them are good.... I'm Canadian and I like to say hi to you fellow canucks, by the way who is everyone cheering for in hockey??? I dont have spell check and I dont edit because I'm not getting paid to put my stories on this website. Please review!  
  
Chapter 1: The Worst Class  
  
It was a hot steaming day. Kari yawned and looked beside her that Davis was snoring and drooling. Kari looked on the other side of her desk and saw that T.K was a sleep. Kari, TK, Davis, Yolei, and Ken were 16 years old and Tai and them were around 19. Their history teacher kept on drawling on about history. Mr. Watso, which everyone would love to call him Mr. Fatso read, and read, during their history lessons. Sometimes classmates would seize this moment to pick on people, pass notes, eat, do extra homework that you forgot to do, (Davis usually does that) but today most people slept.  
  
Even Kari felt like sleeping, she rested her head on the desk and yawned, when she woke up she noticed Davis's huge head on her desk beside her, she screamed and girls began to giggle and hum the jaw's theme as Kari saw a big puddle of sticky slobber from Davis's huge mouth laying on her desk. Kari screamed, and waved her hands in their air of disgust, TK rose his head dazed and confused. Kari never saw TK's head rise as one of her arms whacked him across the face.  
  
As TK fell over a girl tripped over his leg and spilt orange juice on a butch while she thought it was a geeky, scronny boy behind her. Next thing you know everyone was fighting, The History teacher just kept on reading and Davis kept on drooling. Even when bitch Ms. Faberson, the school principal walked in everyone was beating the shit out of each other.  
  
"SIT DOWN, YOU IDIOTS!" yelled Ms. Faberson, her hair pins flying out of her neat piled black hair, her tight wrinkly face looking at each and single person, giving a deadly look to anyone who said another word. Ken shivered to Yolei when she wasn't looking, "Ew, she forgot to get her face lift last week" Yolei snickered. The history teacher...still read... Finally he stopped when Ms. Faberson kicked him. "If your mature enough, I will give you a announcement" snapped Ms. Faberson walking infront of the class. "We're ready" said a smart ass in the back of the room. "I'm ready when Davis whipes the slobber off of his disgusting face" ordered Ms. Faberson, Kari and TK snickered. Davis licked his slobber off of his face and gocked at Kari (It was a daily thing for him since he was 12 years old).  
  
"There was a draw, a draw for a class to go to a field trip to Canada to study their econmy and agriculture, and I'm VERY upset to report that this class was chosen" announced Ms. Faberson, sounding as if, she was in pain when she announced it. Everyone gave high five when she said field trip but groaned when she mentioned Canada. "Isn't it like, Winter there right now?" asked Yolei filing her nails. "It's always winter there Yolei, DUH" said Davis actually not gocking at Kari for atleast 2 seconds. "Canada has 4 seasons retard just like you have 4 cells in that very small brain in your head that only works when your hungry" snapped Ken to Davis who was drooling again.  
  
"You have to get your permission forms signed by tomorrow, sorry for the late notice, but I have to have some miracle or reason for you not to come" muttered Ms. Faberson passing out notes, and then left.  
  
Everyone was glad that Ms. Faberson said only by tomorrow because the most hated person, named Davis in the class had never in his life handed in a note by the next day so people gave high fives.  
  
Davis Drooled on Kari's permission form. 


	2. Welcome to TO!

Chapter 2- Welcome to T.O.  
  
Authors Note: Same bullshit I dont own anything on here, I like to make fun of Davis. I want more reviews, NO ONE FINISH THIS STORY!  
  
--------- At the end of the day -----------  
  
Everyone went on the bus. Yolei and Ken went on another bus. Kari and TK were glad they went on a bus together. Usually TK drove Kari to school with his car but his Mother's car broke down so she had to use his. Sadly, Davis was on the same bus. And sadly Davis sat infront of them.  
  
Kari and TK were in a deep conversation about their fieldtrip, Davis turned around listening to their conversation. "I bet your going to lose your form Davis" laughed TK, Kari giggled. "Betcha not, SUCKER" laughed Davis sticking out his ugly tounge to TK and Kari pointing to his permission slip in his hand. He stuck his arm out of the window of the bus usual, once a bee flew and stung him there and onetime a bird took a big shit on his hand. This time the slip flew out of hand. "Haha, what were you saying Davis, you sucker" giggled Kari, Davis hid his face in embarresment, Kari and TK seemed not to care as they continued onto talking.  
  
***  
  
Kari walked into her family's appartment. It wasa a Thursdsay night. "Kari got any notes for me?" asked Mrs. Kamiya in the kitchen who was stirring up a funky stew in a pot. "Yes" said Kari handing her Mother the note, as she read it, not paying attention to the stew that she was burning. "CANADA! What a could expierence, it'll be great" chirped Mrs. Kamiya signing her signature at the bottom giving it to Kari as she packed in her gym bag. They would be leaving Japan next Thursday.  
  
***  
  
The next morning everyone piled into history class, while Mr. Watso was drolling on about only god knows what everyone was talking excitedley about the field trip. Ms. Faberson walked in and Ken shivered as he saw her semi-tight face looking at everyone. Mr. Watso still was reading out of his 5050 paged history book but Ms. Faberson didn't even notice. "Permission forms!" barked Ms. Faberson. Kari immediatly gave Ms. Faberson her form so did TK, Yolei, Ken and other kids. Last was Davis, every gocked in amazement that for the first time in his life he handed in a permission form in the next day. Davis had two copies of the form.  
  
Other classes glared at them with envy, Kari's class didn't really care.  
  
* * *  
  
It was the night before leaving. They would be at the school by 5:00 in the morning. Kari had packed everything. Davis had brought a long a baseball bat to defend himself against beavers, (A/N some people get carried away with the beavers...). It was 5:00 AM everyone was there except Davis. Ms. Faberson phoned his house 28 times to wake him up he came to the school very tired. "Thanks to you we are 2 minutes and 22 seconds late!" snapped Ms. Faberson grabbing Davis's Suit cases and pushing him and his shit on the bus.  
  
The bus driver was driving extremely slow, Ms. Faberson pushed him aside and drove very quickly. Instead of arriving late at the airport they arrived early. Everyone ran to the bathroom to throw up from Ms. Faberson's bad driving or just to take a piss, except Davis he went to the candy machines and spent most of his spending money.  
  
* * *  
  
Everyone aboarded the plain, Kari and TK sat together, and sadly like usual Davis sat infront of them, stretching out his face to make them laugh with him, but they were laughing, but it was laughing AT HIM, not WITH HIM.  
  
Finally, when Davis decided to stop make funny faces everyone went to sleep. They woke up when Ms. Faberson screamed in their ear that the plane landed, plus her semi-stretched face was about 1 centimetre away from them so immediatly they woke up started.  
  
They were in Toronto, a bus waited for them outside of the airport, different people walked by them, even weird looking people with turbans, Davis stupidly pointed to a guy with a turban and laughed, "He just stepped out of the shower, what a fool" laughed Davis, no one was laughing with him. "He's probably getting a job as a taxi person" muttered Ken. "Listen up, There will be no fooling around, especially when I'm your supervisor! The first Prime Ministor of Canada was Sir John. A. Macdonald, He was from the Conservative Party in Canada. This is Toronto it is the capital of Ontario" said Ms. Faberson giving our minutely fact on Canada.  
  
"We're in Canada?" muttered Davis dumbly who was tired, everyone threw garbage at him. "DONT that crap is my food" said a begger as all the garbage went on Davis's head.  
  
Everyone aboarded the yellowish bus and drove, and drove, a drove. "When are we going to Much Music?" asked TK to Ms. Faberson. "Much Music? There is no such thing, we're seeing a play you fool" snapped Ms. Faberson to TK. TK exchanged glances at Kari stopping themselves from laughing.  
  
They reached a theatre called the Royal Alexandria (A/N I think that's what it's called) It had a big sign on it, called "MAMA MIA".  
  
"Songs, by ABBA" read Kari. "Who in the hell are they?" asked TK.  
  
"Something disney I think" said Davis lieing, trying to be smart. "Abba was a famouse pop band in the 70's" snapped Ms. Faberson leading the students into the theatre. The seats were very small. Music boomed on... The story was about a girl named Sofie getting merried, she wants her Father to walk her down the aisle but she doesn't know who he is, she finds out that her Mother slept with 3 guys in a night/week, so she writes to these threee guys and invites them to their Island without telling her Mother, Her Father is either the Australian, the American, Or the Britt. It wasn't that bad but it wasn't the best performance thought the students. "I thought we were going to see Grease" whined Davis, (everyone threw garbage at him again).  
  
Everyone aboarding the bus, to head to a hotel in Brampton which wasn't too far from Toronto. The bus moved without Ms. Faberson finishing her head check. "I better have all my students pal" muttered Ms. Faberson to the bus driver,  
  
"Go suck my ass fatty" muttered the not so skinny himself bus driver. There was one person missing... Davis...  
  
"I think we should leave him there" said Everyone. 


	3. Canadian Boys, and Canadian Hockey

Author's Note:To the person that said stop making fun of Davis, No. This is my story so I get to use characters in any format I want too. I warned you at the beginning mate not to read this story if you don't like Davis. I'm not getting paid to write for you so why should I live up to your expecations. Here comes my third chapter, I'll try to leave poor Davis alone but he is SO EASY to pick on, He to the Canadians who are reading my fic.  
  
*pets my pet beaver and sips a molsen canadian beer*  
  
Chapter 3 Canadian Boys, and Canadian Hockey  
  
Everyone groaned as Ms. Faberson told the bus driver to drive back to the theatre. Davis was at a icecream stand trying to figure out how to count Canadian money. The man was ripping him off. "Come Davis!" barked Ms. Faberson pulling Davis into the bus and throwing him in a seat next to her everyone snickered.  
  
One of the really skinny kids sat across from TK and Kari. Everyone called him Tom Penny pants. TK's neck was probably thicker then this guy's waist. This dude was very skinny. Tom was very poor. He usualy consist of wearing huge overalls, as they hung out at the sides everyone threw pennies in his pants to see how many they could fit in there. Tom didn't feel bullied he counted the pennies at the end of the day. Since he was 5 Tom has 1000 dollars worth of pennies or more, of course...he lost it because he asked Davis to hold onto to it.  
  
It wasn't to long until they reached Brampton. Everyone was assigned rooms in a nice hotel room that wasn't too expensive or too cheap. Kari and Yolei, and a blind girl were assigned in one room, Davis, TK, and Tom were in one room, Poor Ken had to be stuck in a room with Ms. Faberson and her yappy little neice who met them all at the hotel.  
  
TK ran to the bed near the window. TK, thought for a second, maybe Ms. Faberson should come in here and take this bed, maybe she'll fall out of the window if they're lucky. She would probably bounce right up...hehe. Davis put on his portable stereo it boomed thew the hotel. "Turn it down Davis, Ms Faberson is gonna be pissed" said Tom counting his pennies by the bed. "Whatever dude" said Davis putting it down, stealing 4 pennies from Tom when he wasn't looking.  
  
Tom was new to the school, he hardly knew anyone. He looked up at TK.  
  
"Is that brunnette girl, your girlfriend?" asked Tom curiously to TK talking about Kari. Davis spoke for TK, "No, why would Kari go out with TK, he's a stupid blonde" chucked Davis.  
  
TK smirked, "Ms. Faberson gave me a napkin for you Davis, incase you drool" told TK.  
  
***  
  
Kari, and Yolei sat near the window in there hotel room, the blind girl Marie was watching TV with no sound...odd..thought Kari and Yolei. Kari heard some teenage boys laugh outside of the window, she, and Yolei bobbed their heads to see who was out there. It was a group of Canadian boys playing hockey on the pavement. "They're kinda cute" giggled Yolei. "I suppose" said Kari. "Hey there hot stuffs" called Yolei, Kari rolled her eyes, wasn't she going out with Ken?  
  
"Um...hi, do you want to come play or what?" asked the tall boy with dark chestnut boy with crystal blue eyes that made Kari and Yolei melt.  
  
"Sure, we'll be down in a second" said Yolei, as Kari and her got into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt.  
  
* *  
*  
  
Tai Kamiya walked into his Mother's and Father's appartment, noticing Kari wasn't home. "Where's Kari?" asked Tai lying on the couch lazilly sipping on pepsi. "In Canada" said Mrs. Kamiya simply.  
  
"WHAT? why couldn't I go?" whined Tai hating his very boring life.  
  
"Her class got selected" said Mrs. Kamiya watching a documentry on Canada.  
  
"You should of made me go with her, to er...protect her" lied Tai puffing out his chest the cat scratched his face for being stupid as Tai winced in pain he placed a big band aid on his face.  
  
"I dont think she should of went, last week I read a poll that 70 % of Canadian boys would love to date Asian women" lied Tai using a face gesture that tried to make himself look smart, did it work on his Mother? No.  
  
"Tai, your just jealouse, remember that time when you went to Australia, and Kari never came along, here is her chance" explained Mrs. Kamiya yawning.  
  
"Yeah, that was some trip I got to meet the crocodile hunter" said Tai falling a sleep on the couch.  
  
***  
  
Kari and Yolei joined the tall brown haired boy's team in hockey whose name was Andrew. They played against a really short kid named Ritchy who was 4"11, a boy that was medium, average height with blonde hair and bright emerald green eyes with a long perfect nose, who was ritch and a little snobby his name was Adam, and the other player on there team was John, a boy with black wavy hair and baby brown eyes who was pretty atheletic. Kari's team won.  
  
TK, and Davis watched from the window jealously. Tom was counting his pennies still, he was happy to find a nickel and a penny from Brazil.  
  
After the game the boys gave Kari and Yolei there hotel room phone numbers.  
  
Ken mumbled... it was dead hot in Ms. Faberson's room, the woman had the heat blasted full blast. And she was STILL freezing?!?! The little girl grabbed Ken's chest.  
  
"I grabbed your boob" she sang. "Amelia enough, go watch sponge bob square pants" muttered Ms. Faberson. Ken was sorta lucky he was the only person in their class with a television in their room...but the only thing he could ever watch was what Amelia watched, a very hyper little girl who forced Ken to watch Barney, Sponge Bob Square Pants.... Amelia flicked threw channels.  
  
"I like this cartoon Auntie!" she giggled watching South Park...' "ARRGH!!!!" snapped Ms. Faberson thinking Ken changed it to there.  
  
* * *  
  
Kari phoned Andrew. Andrew's familiar voice spoke, "Hi, is this Kari?" he asked. "Yes" "So, Kari what are you up to?" asked Andrew twirling the cord around his finger. Davis and TK listened to their conversation somehow. "There is a pizza place around here, want to come?" asked Andrew, TK's face burt up he actually felt as jealouse as Davis was for once. "Listen pal, dont mess with my girl, got that!" roared TK. "WHAT!?!" yelled Kari and Andrew. "TK is that you?" asked Kari Angry. (TK made his voice sound slow and dumb like Davis) "No it's Davis" he drawled. "DAVIS! YOUR IMMATURE IDIOT, YOUR ALWAYS JEALOUSE OF ME, IF I LOOK AT A GUY YOU GO BALLISTIC, GOOD THING TK DOESN'T ACT AS IMMATURE AS YOU, GOOD THING HE DOESN'T GET JEALOUSE LIKE YOU!" yelled Kari hanging up, and forgetting about Andrew.  
  
"What did she say?" asked Tom, Davis and Tk threw pennies at him.  
  
Davis was getting hungry he rolled on the floor wanting food, he bit TK's leg which he thought was a chicken wing. "DAVIS! what the hell are you doing?" screamed TK, Tom hid under his bed from a biting Davis.  
  
Davis drooled.  
  
Ms. Faberson banged on TK's Davis's and Tom's door. "TIME for dinner we're going down to the lobby for dinner, hurry!" yelled Ms. Faberson, angry at her neice Amelia who was singing the theme song to South Park, which she still blamed on Ken.  
  
Kari and Yolei picked a table in the corner of the lobby as they ate Canadian pizza which had Canadian Bacon (A/N yummy...) mushrooms, other crap on it with pepsi. TK pulled a chair at their table and so did Ken.  
  
"Can I sit with you guys?" asked Davis.  
  
"ERM..." they all said, they didn't want to be mean but it was true, there was no more space at the table. "There's no space here, Sorry Davis" said TK eating his salad. "Davis could always sit on Kari's lap" joked Ken, Kari kicked him. "I'll sit on the floor" said Davis, he sat on the floor eating like a pig...Kari, Ken, Yolei and TK were so embarresed.  
  
"Um...Kari...???" asked TK. "Yes, TK?" answered Kari to him.  
  
"There's drool on your sweater..." said TK seeing that Davis's head was lying next to Kari's plate... 


	4. Side Way Face

Author's Note, erm, thanks to those people signing Anonymously, I would like a signed review from SOMEBODY. Weird reviews people put I appreciate it. I'm updating pretty quickly, I hope you people like it. I hope you Americans like it also heh. heh.  
  
Side Way Face  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Kari whiped the drool disgustedly off of her sweater. Davis stopped drooling and ate some of his funky cheap food. In the morning they would be going off to Ottawa to shake hands with Canada's Prime Minister and scan Ottawa.  
  
After dinner everyone went off to bed, well not really. Some snuck outside or some stayed up and talked to their parents on the phone.  
  
Ken had to look after a Amelia. She grabbe his chest again... "I'm getting sexually assualted by a little girl...this can't get any better" mumbled Ken rolling his eyes.  
  
The next morning everyone got loaded up on the bus and stopped for breakfast at... TIM HORTONS!!!!! Davis gobbled down a tiny apple fritter people complained in the coffee shop that they were making the donuts to small, one woman who was serving a angry customer said to suck her ass...friendly joint...thought Kari. Kari settled on milk and a plain donut, TK got a salad and munched on it. Kari looked at TK like he was weird, more salad he's going to eat he's going to turn into a living plant of something...  
  
Tom grabbed some pennies and took 30 minutes to count out his money for a chocolate chip muffin...  
  
Amelia took a donut saying that Ken was suppose to pay for it. He angrilly gave the woman the money and tried to escape from Ms. Faberson's neice.  
  
*Even the people in Tim Hortons began to throw pennies in Tom's overalls* Tom did the twist so he made a little musical sound, when he finished everyone clapped.  
  
They set off to the road again.  
  
A drunken driver who was 18 was infront of their bus, his licence plate was from South Carolina.  
  
"Poor fella forgot how much stronger Canadian beer is to American beer, he might not wake up lads" warned Ms. Faberson as the bus driver passed the silly American boy who was pretty cute the girls thought...  
  
They finally reached Ottawa. They stopped at the parilament buildings which were very nice indeed. Ms. Faberson, of course filled us up for our facts. "Ottawa is the capital of Canada. However, Ottawa hasn't always been the capital of Canada, before it was Kingston" announced Ms. Faberson.  
  
Everyone walked into the building and saw soldier like men not moving. They met up with the prime minister who talking french to Ms. Faberson.  
  
"Why is his face sideways?" asked Davis...being rude with out knowing it. The whole room went silent, but the Prime Minister joined in with laughter and shook Davis's hand, rather tightly.  
  
After the trip to Ottawa they went to a hotel that was more fancy then the other one. It had a nice spa and pool.  
  
Everyone went swimming in the pool. Amelia had her pink baving suit, she followed Ken in the pool which was very embarrasing because Yolei was laughing at him talking to Kari giggling.  
  
Davis walked up to the highest dive board, he wanted to prove he was better then TK, TK was a little showing off at the second highest board...he was winning Kari's admiration so Davis wanted to win her off totally.  
  
He jumped but slipt...and fell not in the pool on the cement... He was rushed to a nearby hospital...  
  
"I hope he is ok" said the blind girl. "Who cares" laughed some rude boys making fun of Davis with TK.  
  
"She only likes Davis because she hasn't seen his face" giggled Yolei to Kari pointing at the blind girl. Every joined in a game of water polo, TK was one captain and Ken was another one, of course TK picked Kari, and Ken picked Yolei...Ken was forced to pick Amelia, TK picked one of the smart asses of the class named Jimmy Dorman, The game was tied. Ken did most of the work on his team, they would of won but Amelia scored on their own goal net.  
  
Kari got out of the pool, she couldn't find her towel, everyone had left.  
  
"Here's your towel Kari" said TK handing Kari her royal blue towel with a smiley face on it.  
  
"Thanks" shivered Kari, TK wrapped the warm towel around her.  
  
"Ms. Faberson wants us all to go to bed, We're off to Alberta tomorrow" said TK waving bye to her as he walked the oppisite direction of Kari.  
  
"He's so cute when he's wet" giggled Kari in her head.  
  
The next morning everyone went to the airport to head to Edmonton, Alberta. Where was Davis thought TK and Kari.  
  
A person that was all casted up except for his head, sitting on a wheel chair aboarding the airplane with Ms. Faberson pushing him.  
  
"DAVIS??" said some people. 


	5. Rat Shit

Disclaimer and Authors Note: You know the routine, I dont own any thing on here hardly, thanks for the reviews I appreciate it!  
  
Chapter 5 Rat Shit  
  
Everyone yawned as they had finally reached Edmonton. Alberta was pretty and adventurous looking. Ms. Faberson pushed Davis as everyone followed them to another yellowish bus. For a special treat she was taking them to Canada's largest mall that has a huge theme park in it! She only said we were going there because Amelia had suggested to go.  
  
Kari and TK went to a very huge roller coaster together, They held hands, Davis, jealously watched everyone have fun. He somehow crawled out of his wheelchair and pushed the manager of the roller coaster and went in a seat, He was behind Kari and TK. He could throw anything at TK because his arms couldn't move so he used his teeth. He dug his huge fat teeth in his neck, TK thought it was a bug or something and whacked it.  
  
Davis couldn't handle TK's massive swing, he fell off of the roller coaster. "DAVIS! I TOLD YOU TO STAY IN YOUR CHAIR!" roared Ms. Faberson dragging Davis's by his bleeding ears to his wheelchair pouting, sticking out his foot when people went by.  
  
Davis couldn't eat for 24 hours, TK walked up to him with Kari, they both ate cotton candy infront of him, Davis wanted to cry.  
  
Tom was running from a lizard that came from the pet shop that escaped, it was at his heels biting him.  
  
Yolei and Ken ran away from Amelia. Davis whined to go on one of the water slides. One of the guards would go on with him in a tube to protect him to any other possible injuries. As they sped down the tunnel, Davis bit a chunk of the guard's nose as the guard jumped off crying davis banged into Kari's and TK's tube and flung himself with his teeth clenching in the air...he missed TK and Kari's Tube and banged his face against the lining...., Another tube was coming and bumped into Davis, his body cast flew off.  
  
A security guard got a message, and reported it to one of the guards. "There's a cripple boy stuck in the water tunell, close down the tunell lads!" yelled the fat security guard. "I wonder who that could be?" asked Yolei curiously, Ken shrugged. The blind girl was petting a poisonous spider which she thought was a frog nearby...  
  
Guards went down the water tunell and dragged Davis to the pool, and sent him to parademics.  
  
"Hey weren't you that crazy kid who jumped off of that diving board?" laughed one of the parademics, Davis muttered a swear word, his deadly eyes pointing to TK and Kari who were holding hands.  
  
"REVENGE" mouthed Davis to TK. "What?" mumbled TK not listening, Davis's voice was getting all crackled up. "REVEN...." he couldn't finish he fainted.  
  
An hour later, Ms. Faberson walked up to TK very angry. "TK, I heard that you were picking on Davis calling him a cripple, I heard you also had hit him in the eye, for your immaturity you will spoon feed him when it is dinner since he can't do it himself" ordered Ms. Faberson. Kari was so angry, TK never said a single word to Davis today!  
  
It was dinner, a bruised-up-half dead Davis sat smuggly in his wheel chair beside TK, Kari decided to sit with Yolei and Ken...  
  
"Feed me" ordered Davis lazilly. "This is so disgusting" muttered TK closing his eyes as he fed Davis some smooth apple sauce. "More" said Davis Lazilly. TK rolled his eyes and gave Davis more food. "AH! TOO MUCH, you except me to eat all of that at once?" screeched Davis in a shrilly voice. TK lunged and starting choking him, but stopped because Ms. Faberson was spying on them. When Davis wasn't looking TK went to the pet store and gathered Rat Shit he spoon fed it to Davis.  
  
"MMMM yummy" said Davis enjoying it very much with some rat shit all over his face.  
  
"What's that smell, Davis your suppose to tell me if you have to go for a dump one of the boys will help you or one of the security guards will, there's no need to shit your pants" warned Ms. Faberson smelling the scent of shit on Davis.  
  
A really tall and skinny lank kid with huge beaver teeth wearing all brown walked by them.  
  
"BEAVER!" cried Davis biting at the poor kid who screamed. "Freak, dont you know there's shit all over your face?" asked the boy laughing.  
  
Davis didn't hear him he fell a sleep on his wheel chair.  
  
They stayed in a hotel room in the huge mall. Kari and Yolei told each other and showed each other what they had boughten at the Mall. Kari but usual stuff while Yolei bough food, junk, candy...perfume.... Maple Candy, make up...make up...and make up.  
  
Kari pinned a picture of Davis on the wall and threw knives at his ficture ruining his already ugly face.  
  
"How did you guess? That's my favourite game too!" Laughed Yolei throwing knives at it also, the blind girl threw one, she threw it directly in the middle of his face...  
  
"WOW" said Kari and Yolei stunned. 


	6. Toronto Maple Leafs Vs Ottaw SenatorsWel...

Authors Note: *Hugz to people who reviewed* This chapter is about Toronto and Ottawa playing against each other, I like Ottawa better than Toronto so Ottawa will win the game maybe.  
  
Chapter 6 Toronto Maple Leafs Vs Ottawa Senators/Now That's Canada  
  
The next morning everyone had some more fun in the huge mall...Davis was strapped to his wheel chair. Amelia went dress shopping and dragged Ken along. The next place they would be going to is Prince Edward Island, but after they watch a hockey game in Edmonton, Ottawa VS. Toronto (A/N I know the game should be either in Toronto or Ottawa but I think it would be stupid to send them back to Toronto or Ottawa again... and I just got the idea of a hockey game).  
  
Everyone went to the stadium. When the Canadian National anthem was sang by this girl who was screeching a little. The players all went in the rink, and started playing. The puck mostly stayed in the Toronto zone. Hossa a good Ottawa player passed the puck to the captain of Ottawa (Alfredson) and scored on Toronto! There was huge cheers from the stadium and some boos! Davis was cheering for Toronto while TK and Kari were cheering for Ottawa.  
  
It was the second period, somehow Toronto scored a goal on Lalime the Sen's goalie, Kari and TK booed.  
  
It reached the third period Ottawa scored another goal by Neil and then Hossa scored another. The game ended the score was 1-3.  
  
After the game everyone went on the yellowish bus to go to the Airport to fly to Prince Edward Island.  
  
When they arrived at Prince Edward Island everything was so...green...  
  
"Prince Edward Island is home to one of Canada's beloved stories, Anne of Green Gables... We will be visiting Green Gables today and visit pioneer museums in P.E.I too see how Canadians use to live back in the day" told Ms. Faberson guiding them to another yellowish bus.  
  
It took a half an hour to reach the Green Gables, the huge huse was beautiful, and there was pretty green grass and a nice pond nerby with some beavers swimming it in.  
  
"Now, here is Canada" laughed Davis in his wheel chair pushed by Ms. Faberson.  
  
They entered the Green Gables and saw a Woman dressed up to Marilla in the book she had a tight mean face like Ms. Faberson.  
  
"Dont touch any of the artifacts in here or a alarm will be set off and you will be questioned" warned the woman dressed up as Marilla.  
  
After she said that Davis touched one of the old bowls (his arms weren't broken now just his legs)  
  
A loud beeping sound came on. Davis was taken in for questioning.  
  
"We may never see him again" said Jimmy. "Yes" whispered TK and Kari.  
  
After the tour around Green Gables they headed off to Charlotte Town to stay at a Country-style hotel, there was a old man picking his nose very filthy in the corner...ew...thought the students...Davis came back but his face was all pale.  
  
Same thing, 3 too a room the usual arrangements.  
  
As Tom went to the bathroom TK pulled a chair beside Davis in his wheelchair, Davis had a look on his face saying piss off, TK just hopes Davis wouldnt bite him.  
  
"How come your so jealouse of me and Kari, you got to over it pal...Kari is never going to like you" laughed TK in a serious tone. Davis bared his teeth.  
  
*** "Are you sure Mom, I think Kari might be in trouble or something...let's go to Canada" tried Tai still wanting to go, Tai loved trips but his Mother would never take him to them because he was only annoying.  
  
An hour later  
  
Mrs. Kamiya mumbled as she washed the dishes, Tai walked up to her. "Mom, here let me do them for you..." suggested Tai... "TAI, YOUR NOT GOING!" yelled Mrs. Kamiya so loudly the whole appartment building shook.  
  
Tai walked outside to visit Matt. He kicked a popcan and met him on the sidewalk. "Hey Tai why are you so pissed?" asked Matt. "Kari is in Canada I never got to go" cried Tai babyish like. "So, so is TK and I dont care" laughed Matt. "But there's that West Nile disease there..." "Tai, I heard from TK that they are in P.E.I there isn't West Nile in there it's more like Ontario and Quebec" laughed Matt. "Oh..look there's Sora" lied Tai pointing behind Matt, Matt smoothed his hair and turned around. "HEY? where is she?" asked Matt not seeing Sora, Tai had stolen Matt's pepsi and ran off. "That little rat, hey where did me pepsi go? NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Matt forcing himself to drink a Coke.  
  
* * * In the morning everyone went in the lobby to have a country-style breakfast...it was pretty good actually. They went to a pioneer village near Charlotte Town.  
  
They all walked across a huge bridge, there was huge fish with buggy eyes that were almost a metre long in the war, Davis fell in the river as the fish all jumped at him sucking on his toes.  
  
Tom tripped on a piece of wood that stuck out on the bridge all of his pennies fell in the river hitting Davis in the face each time...  
  
They went to a barn where they slautered pigs and cows...TK and Kari never went in there.  
  
Then they went into the school house... a old fat lady was playing as the teacher from a long time ago.  
  
"Boys to the left side of the room and girls to the right side of the room" yelled the Fat Lady. Every sat at their seets she was scarier then Ms. Faberson and thats tellin you somethin!  
  
The fat lady pointed to TK "Rehearse God Save the Queen, now!" she yelled tapping his stick on her hand, TK gulped. "I dont know it Ma'am" said TK embarrsed. "Maybe you should know the yard behind the school 20 laps!" yelled the teacher, TK muttered and walked out. "You there, rehearse God Save the Queen" she yelled to Davis (Teacher and parents were watching they all thought this was sweet and funny...) "I'm from Japan and in the hell am I suppose to know it" snapped Davis.  
  
The teacher was outraged. "Draw a circle on the board" ordered the teacher to Kari. Kari quietly drew a big circle on the board. "Draw a point in the exact middle of the circle" snapped the teacher. "Do you want me to use a ruler?" asked Kari in a small voice. "Just do it!" the teacher screeched, Kari drew a dot in the middle. The teacher faced Davis, stick your nose in the middle of the circle, in the olden days you would of have to do that for the whole day if you talked rudely to a teacher or get whacked with a stick" said the teacher as Davis stuck his huge nose in the circle. Everyone left the school room TK went up to Kari kinda red faced. "EW, TK your sweating on me" whined Kari.  
  
It was a long day, they went to a barn where they showed how they use to make icecream everyone got a free sample and then they made butter and spread it on crackers for tourists. "I wanted peanut butter" whined Davis everyone threw cow shit at him.  
  
Some cute Canadian girls from B.C. and Ontario walked by TK, Davis, Ken, Jimmy, and Tom. "Hi there" they winked... All of them sighed, Kari punched Tk in the arm, Yolei kicked Ken...no one was jealouse over Jimmy, Davis, or Tom.  
  
The next stop would be in British Columbia... then Quebec, they would be then done there trip and be going back to Japan. 


	7. Goodbye Canada

Authors Note: This might be my last chapter. I might do a sequal!!!!!!!!!!!! Please R&R this is my last chapter.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Everyone went on a very ugly bus to the airport. Davis insisted on giving passerby's the middle finger and yelled to them to kiss his ass, typical thought Kari who wasn't very surprised.  
  
The bus ride was extremely long and boring, it took 4 hours to get to the airport. Imagine, being stuck on a bus sitting across from Davis for four hours! I know you can't imagine it, it's to terrifying and devastating to imagine.  
  
"What is on the agenda Faberson, dude!" yelled Davis sitting beside her putting his arm around her munching on a huge apple on the bus.  
  
"I will not answer your question Davis" snapped Ms. Faberson sneering at Davis.  
  
"Why not?" asked Davis still munching on his apple as apple juice rolled down his face.  
  
"Number one your being a moron, number 2 your touching my shoulder, number three I don't like you, Number 4 your eating on the bus" yelled Ms. Faberson, Davis continued to eat on the bus.  
  
"Why aren't we allowed to eat on the bus?" asked Davis.  
  
"You can choke and I would have to safe your life" responded Ms. Faberson.  
  
"Why wouldn't you just let him choke, instead of having a funreal we would have the biggest party in the world" muttered TK.  
  
"Shut up TB, thats bullshit it's just a myth no one chokes on food on a bus! I heard that this kid he was picking his nose and his Father went over a huge bump and the boy's finger digged in his brain and ARRRGHCOUGH!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Davis as he fell backwards when the bus driver took a sharp corner.  
  
Everyone looked down at Davis who was coughing.  
  
"Davis is chocking!" cried a girl.  
  
"Thats nice" said all the students carrying on with their conversation. Ms. Faberson did the wrong way of helping a choking person she began to punch Davis in the stomach TK volunteered to help and began to punch Davis in the stomach very hard finally a very small seed popped out of Davis's mouth everyone rolled his eyes, Davis was faking... but he got a good punching so he never got in trouble.  
  
They arrived at the airport not to soon after. They were going to go to beautiful B.C. to follow Police on Serve and Protect the "realest" show in the world *cough, cough*.  
  
The class followed around a very fat police officer munching down on donuts. 3 people go to sit in each Police Car, Ms. Faberson placed Davis, Kari and TK in Officer Tucker's car.  
  
Officer Tucker cruised around and got a phone call that there was a group of Drunkin Idians infront of the welfare office.  
  
"Time to shoot some indians" yelled Tucker pulling out his gun, Kari and TK glanced at each other nervously as Tucker drove full speed to the welfare office. They saw a bunch of rough-looking Indians singing a song from Pachohonatas.  
  
"Get in the car! Get in the CAR!" yelled Officer Tucker pointing his gun at the drunkin Indians.  
  
"What is your name handsome?" asked a fat Indian woman.  
  
"GET IN THE CAR!"Yelled Officer Tucker  
  
"What is your name?" asked the Fat Indian Woman eating grass from the sidewalk.  
  
"GET IN THE CAR!" yelled Officer Tucker.  
  
"How old are you?" asked old Indian guy.  
  
"Get in the CAR stupid tree lovers!" yelled Officer Tucker.  
  
A Indian guy named shshshi pulled something out of his pocket.  
  
"DONT YOU DARE PULL OUT A KNIFE!" yelled Officer Tucker shooting him in the arm.  
  
Officer Tucker saw what the Indian was pulling out it read "You are invited to WE Love Indian Convention on Sunday, because you are very special person"  
  
"ugh...he had drugs kids" lied the officer to Kari and Davis and TK.  
  
"Hey... where IS Davis?" asked Tk curiously.  
  
"There he is!" yelled Kari pointing across the street, Davis was talking to two black thugs and one white guy.  
  
"Yes...This is 'Candy' little guy, it's stuff that makes your feel really good when you snort it up your nose, every girl wants you. We'll give you this 'powder candy' for $ 5000 dollars" offered the thugs.  
  
"Shit, my house isn't even worth that much" laughed Davis. The thugs weren't laughing they pulled a knife out on Davis. "Woah how much is that?" laughed Davis not taking them seriously. "Your neck" yelled one of the black guys.  
  
Officer Tucker starting shooting at the gangsta's.  
  
"RUN DAVIS! RUN!" cried Kari.  
  
"No I'm gonna hang out in da hood wit my new pals!" yelled Davis picking up a knife.  
  
"Your an idiot! they want to KILL YOU!" yelled TK.  
  
"LIARS! Your jealous cause I have coola friends than you!" yelled Davis...then the white guy stabbed him.  
  
***  
  
Davis woke up in the hospital his class surronded him.  
  
"Ya that white guy really showed how much he liked you" laughed Tk, Ms. Faberson kicked him.  
  
"From this incident we are going back to Japan RIGHT NOW!" cried Ms. Faberson furious.  
  
Everyone started cussing and dissing Davis telling him how stupid he was.  
  
"I dont want to go back" whined Kari.  
  
"It was a fun adventure" said Yolei.  
  
"We never got to go Rock Climbing!" mumbled Ken disapointed.  
  
"I never got to buy any maple candy" whined TK.  
  
The class went to the air port.  
  
"BYE CANADA!" yelled TK, Kari, Davis, Yolei, Ken, and Amelia as the Canadian National Anthem came on when they aboarded the air plane.  
  
"We'll miss your freedom! and the memories that will taunt dumb ass Davis for the rest of his life!" yelled TK, Kari pulled him on the plane as she kissed him and smiled.  
  
"Woah this WAS a great trip!" yelled TK.  
  
"Yeah I want to do the same shit next year!" said Davis everyone rolled their eyes.  
  
"Maybe America next year?" asked the teacher.  
  
"Maybe" said the class. 


End file.
